Desperate Measures
by seaira72
Summary: okay so this is inspired by the DDODX books, its a girl, its not aliens but monsters, sorta the same idea, but her personality is really differnt and she has a couple extra abilities. Spyro Scarlet Firefly weird name weird girl just dont piss her off or she might just take away your man parts. follow her as she tries to not only avenge a dead, and kill a few monsters along the way.


ONE

As I often say, desperate times call for desperate measures. So when I resort to index, you know it's bad. I guess I should probably explain. My name is Spyro, (messed name I know, but my mom named me, its short for spyrodontus, which means burning spirit) Spyro Firefly. My parents were killed when I was five. By number one. The only beast on the list without a name, and someday I hope to kill that bastard, but for now I think I should try to live through number eight. The beast name was Edontus, on its planet, apparently it means great flame. I think it's time I introduce him to the firefly, but I'm getting my ass kicked! The best way to describe Edontus is its part cockroach, part chicken, part chainsaw, ya ow. At this current moment my shirt is ripped open, reviling my black lace bra, oh what fun. I have a giant cut down my side and stomach, and a gash above my eyebrow. Damn bastard. "I WILL EAT YOU!" The chainsaw chicken yells, venom flying out of its mouth. I jump out on the way but a bit hits my leg.

"Son of a-" before I can finish he lunges again, this is just so not my day! I leap over chainsaw-chickens head and manage to land a blow on the back of its head (or at least I think it was its head) but sadly it grew another limb (da fuck! I hate shape shifters…) and swat me right out of the toxic air, did I mention this is all happening in the lovely (ick) London sewers? Ya I gonna have to have a three hour shower after this. Oh and the walls of these sewers hurt like a bitch. I'm sick of this guy, I am so done, it's three in the mother-fucking-morning, I am indexing this shit up. "That is it you are so dead, payback is a motherfucker you bastard from hell." He laughs; oh ya I'm gonna love it when it's dead. "Index," he looks scared now. "Lock on." And that's when my eyes turn green (my eyes are a purplely-blue) and the world has all these lines and numbers that my mind doesn't get all that much, but index does. I'm only half way there at this point, I'm just watching, to be honest I don't really comprehend what's actually happening. A few moments later, I'm me again and chainsaw-chicken is in pieces on the sewer floor. Thank god. Well time to head home.

Its four AM by the time I walk through my rats-ass hotel room door. First thing I do is shower. It's not three hours long but I do use the good body wash, and by good I mean made in Paris by the most famous hair dresser in the world. I get out, my long dirty blond hair hanging down my soaked body. I'm not that nice looking, just an average plain Jane. My eyes are really the only interesting thing, but I often hide then behind my bangs of doom. (As I like to call them) my body is all muscles I'm a small B, not bad, but hidden under baggy clothes (only worn when I'm not monster hunting) you can't even tell, and I like it that way. I don't like being stared at, I don't want people to see me, it's how I've always been. My train of thought is disrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Crap..." I know who it is before I even get there, and I mean I KNOW.

I open up the door to see the cops (oh what fun) looking all happy-go-lucky. "Hello dear, are you parents home?" great more child service crap.

"Ah ya but their kinda busy right now, can I help you?" I say trying to act innocent. Come on dumb ass don't make me have to create them again.

"Well my dear, the lady next door called and said you were coming and going at all times of the night and day, so my dear, I would very much like to speak to your parents, that is unless you're, by any chance, a runaway." Shit.

"Spyro dear? Who is at the door?" you hear the honey like voice call from the shitty kitchen. The cop blinks in surprise, while his partner just stands there, silent just as he has always been.

"It's the police mom; they think I'm a runaway." I say with a sigh and shake my head.

"What?! Why on earth would they think that?" mom says as she walks out of the kitchen. She comes up to the door, shorts, a long sleeve and a blue apron was all she had on, her short curly hair was the same color as mine, her eyes a simple light blue. "Hello officers, what seems to be the problem?" mom asks, she knows why they're here, and she is damn well prepared to deal with it.

"Well miss, are you aware your daughter, Spyro was it?" he pauses as if he doubts the name.

"Yes?" mom prods, she was getting annoyed.

"Yes well, are you aware that she has been leaving your house at times such as one, two and even earlier in the morning?" he looks smug, he enjoys people getting in trouble, well ha ha you wretched bastard.

She looks at me "oh sweetheart have you been having troubles with your insomnia again?" I just look away and nod. "oh sweetheart… just remember to let me know next time all right, if you go for a walk I need to know, have you at least been taking your phone with you?"

"I know I just didn't want to wake you, and ya I always bring it with me." I look shy and timid, which I kinda am when it comes to people. I glance up and see that the cop looks pissed, great.

"What about school? There is a law here. All teens and children have to go to school in this town." He's fuming now. Oh but wait, mom's gonna kick his ass.

"Not when said child has a medical condition that prevents it! I home school her the best I can! Now, I notice that you have a habit of liking to get people in trouble but I will not allow it here, this is harassment! What in Sam-hells is your name? I need it to make a complaint to your superiors!" she was panting trying to catch her breath the cop winced but quickly regained his composure.

"There is no need for that miss; I was merely stating a point. There was no way for me to know that" he was back tracking, again I say, HA-le-HAHA.

"And do I look like I care; you are trying everything in your power to get my daughter and myself in trouble. It is completely inconsiderate. So I want your name and the number to how I can contact your boss, so I may inform him of this-this harassment." He looked freaked, then I know, this isn't the first time this has happened, and as much as I don't like him, he has a family.

"Mom it's okay, the poor guy just didn't know." Everyone looks shocked. "I know it's a sensitive spot for you but look at the time, poor guy's just tired, just let him off with a warning" I end with a soft smile. Mom releases her bright loving smile, it could just light up a room, then she turns to the cop.

"You are very lucky my daughter is a kind-hearted girl, otherwise I would have made sure you were fired." Her voice was honey-laced with poison, her eyes burned his skin and made him fidget. "Now will you and silent Stan here leave our doorstep, I don't what to see you here, ever again. Understand?"

"Yes Madame sorry to bother you, have a good day." Then they walked away and mom went back to the kitchen. Confused yet? How is my mom here when she died when I was five? Well it's simple. I created her.


End file.
